


Cavaliere

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Demons, F/M, Guards, Hanging On, Italian Renaissance, Magic Wedding, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Dragged into the Italian Renaissance out of nowhere, Alice just wants to save her friends. Cold reality has other ideas. Can they really make it out alive?Credit to: Hanzo the Assassino/Hasashi





	Cavaliere

**Author's Note:**

> This was an rp I won't be forgetting anytime soon. Enjoy!

I’m so late-

I just fell out of a portal, and already we’re running for our lives!

I don’t know what’s happening, except that I am apparently a Knight now…

And half my friends are in trouble.

-

Nekko recruited me for a mission to distract the guards.

We needed to find a Blacksmith’s shop.

Never suspected a thing.

Vincent vs. Wanda.

I voted him in, and he…

Died.

…It’s all my fault.

-

It was S4, Ep.4 all over again!

Except this time, with Cosimo.

I failed at noodle eating, talking, and helping out a poor old man, and even my talents weren’t very impressive.

Mystic won, of course, but his jealous lover wasn’t going to let us go so easily.

It was Detro Vs. Cinna.

I felt so bad for voting the former, but I just didn’t know what else to do.

Vincent spoke to me, appeared!!?

He doesn’t…he doesn’t hate me like he should…

I don’t want to be responsible for a death ever again.

-My best friend…

They didn’t…come back…

-

We split off to discover an underground city:

Me and Detro, and everyone else with Nekko.

So many pyramids everywhere…

She flipped over a ton, but I found it in one shot.

And then I voted Nekko to fight Hanzo.

At Giotto’s Bell Tower.

Mystic’s brother-

But who else could I have voted for!!?

Everyone had been so helpful...

She forgave me, too.

Why!?

-Detro just dissolved on us!!?

How-

What-!!?

Nekko.

He killed Hanzo…and had to choose between Wanda or our Cortigiana to die…

…

I don’t.

Know what to think.

-

Mystic’s wedding-

It’s here, well almost.

We have to go visit a Dark Alley, first.

She found a note…

She gets to…

Give us a scroll, or bring someone back.

…

Aw.

It’ll be Detro.

She was manhandled in by guards!?

Luckily, Nekko dispatched them easily enough while I covered.

Cosimo was gracious enough to give us our own party clothes…

I almost missed it.

I was worried about Wanda.

She left, and Nekko went to get her, but then he came back!?

So _I_ went.

Turns out, it was just a simple errand, but she was at the tower and-

…

I got scared.

Phew…

The YouTubers were there, so I was wondering if _they_ would be there too.

Right?

Envy, and his bros, and Angel girl, and the Jester-

But-

I searched, but I ran out of time, I wanted to tell them I loved them-!

I wanted to tell _him_.

At least we got a scroll, and a piece of the Apple of Eden from the whole thing...

If we find the last two pieces, we’ll be able to bring someone else back.

…

Please?

-

The next apple piece we had to storm the Bell Tower for-

Where Kerrie was.

Singing and naked, and drunk.

She tried to take Detro, our sudden bait.

But I stopped her.

While Wanda grabbed the thing-

Then we searched the jail.

Wanda found that one too, in something, I don’t remember what.

A set of drawers, maybe?

We chose.

Vincent!?

He was being held hostage by Hanzo!?

We had to give him the apple…

They all rushed out as it fell down.

She was threatening to jump off the church!!

I climbed up there, she-

She thought she was weak, she wanted to die, I couldn’t let her, I couldn’t-

She got down on her own because her new husband was about to die.

-In the Hideout.

She blew up.

-

She tried to die again as Florence fell…and everyone had gone.

A blade to her throat, all I could do was beg for her not to…

Die.

Hanzo and Nekko were going at it outside.

When they moved elsewhere, she left.

Convinced that compared to Vincent's strength, her heart was no use.

I followed.

Beat me, blind me, knock me away-

I still followed.

Climbed onto a roof top for her!!

But then…

She disappeared.

Fighting something.

…

What was I supposed to do…then…

I climbed down, after a while…

How was I going to find a way back?

Well-

I could always…listen…

Right?

…Who tackle-hugged me!?

Mystic…

Huh…

Hey…

Don’t cry.

I’m not mad at all.

Mystic gave me back my eyesight.

Phew…

Vincent was hurt, and both herself and Nekko were about to pass out, and Hanzo was tied up, but no longer possessed by Demons-

It was…chaos!

Not helping was the note Wanda found.

She had to choose someone to die.

And kill them herself.

I was so scared…

She sliced Detro in half!!?

WHY!!!?

She’d just been revived…

Mystic was screaming for us to save her, I tried to bandage her up…

But.

There was.

Nothing.

We could.

Do.

-

The situation was looking pretty bad…

Mystic was comatose on the couch, Vincent’s head actually made him fall into my arms, and Nekko was exhausted beyond belief!

On top of all of that, she wanted to die again…

But he got up, and convinced me to come with him to get a doctor.

-Who wouldn’t take our money…what little we had left!

Searching Demon-torn Florence for coins was hard.

But luckily, I found a fountain, and dug through all the cracks for as much money as I could find, while Nekko went through the all of the streets.

Then he faded.

I still have no idea why-

He just-

He was-

Going back to 2019…

Without us…

I gathered all of his coins, and promised.

I promised him that I would get everyone else out.

I **would!**

Then Vincent and Wanda appeared-

Mystic had been taken, too.

Of course, right after it all had gone down, did Hanzo appear…

Time to kill an official to get the next scroll.

Leonardo.

Not the artist, of course…

  
Someone else.

Surrounded by guards, we all rushed him at once!!

Poor Vincent kept getting kicked at, and knocked aside-

Wanda only fell once.

I was on my game the whole time, but I was so worried-!!

Hanzo didn’t get stopped at all.

And, in the end, we struck together-

He died.

We killed him.

We _did_ that-

The guards-

They-!

They surrounded Vincent.

They **shot** him!

They _shot_ him…

Crossbows…

They-

We-

Brought them back…

For nothing…

We got the scroll.

We only needed four pieces?

To make a map…

To a temple…

To take us home.

Get us out of here.

-

Guards were crawling all over!

I jumped the gun and almost got us killed-

We were lucky.

Plain and simple-

That those horses just happened to be there for the three of us.

-They shot Wanda’s down!!

I was so scared she was going to die-

But she got on Hanzo’s in time, Thank the Lord!!

We rode off to the Temple, where_ I_ almost died instead.

I didn’t feel that plate move until-

13 arrows.

If I hadn’t jumped in time…

I would’ve been a human pincushion.

Another trap almost snared Wanda-

She avoided it, but was almost lost to two more!!

  
This place _really_ does not like her!

The portal…

Wanda rolled in, and I followed-

Finally!

It was **over.**

_

We reunited with Nekko and Mystic!!

I was so glad…

Wait.

WHAT-

Hanzo didn’t come through with us!?

Why-

No-

Wanda-

She touched a floating crystal shard, and disappeared!!

...

I can't believe this.

Wherever they are...

They'd better be okay!!

**Author's Note:**

> Super-intense but wow. I loved it.


End file.
